Unexpected FateChange
by Chibi Mirai Gogeta
Summary: My original chapter, now a songfic for those of you who aren't offended by metal. If you are, then don't read! Thank you. Come again.


Unexpected Fate-Change  
  
CMG: Now, I present a songfic about Cooler's Revenge! As you know I don't own them, so don't sue me! I only own my little Movie 5 and am going with some source that Goku DID fight Cooler before the androids in the original timeline. If you guys don't like it, I'll make it into a fanfic of it's own class. Anyway, if you didn't read the warning, then bad readers!  
  
Scrix: This is going to be a long day...  
  
CMG: Without further delay, here's part 2! Enjoy!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
The sound of a drop falling into the water woke Bardock up as he found himself in a strange shrine. As he got up, he realized that his wound in his cracked armor healed. As he looked around for a way out, he noticed a hallway filled with mist. Deciding to go through the hallway, he got off of the bed a bit woozy as he walked forward. However, he had a strange vision that was occuring right then back in the woods where Gohan and Goku were at.  
  
*** Vision ***  
  
"Icarus! Do you smell Gohan's scent?" said Krillin as the dragon replied with a squawk. "You guys, go tend to the animals!" The dragon ran to a pile of rocks as Krillin moved closer to the rocks. "Gohan! Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," said Gohan's muffled voice. "My dad's injured though."  
  
"Don't worry," said Krillin as he starts moving rocks away. "I'll get you out."  
  
Krillin removed some rocks until Gohan and Goku came into view.  
  
"Ah, fresh air," said Goku. "Krillin, you should be tending to the animals before you take care of me."  
  
"Already being taken care of," said Krillin.  
  
*** End Vision ***  
  
"Kakarot, you are sure a strange one," said Bardock as he shakes his head from the vision he just had. "Caring about the freaking animals over yourself. No wonder you died once already. You sentimental fool, I hope you are going to kill Cooler or else he's going to do more than kill the animals on Earth."  
  
"Go easy on him," said a woman's voice as Bardock noticed a long black haired woman appear in front of him. She was wearing Saiya-jin armor as her brown tail remained uncurled from her waist. Her black hair was tied back as Bardock looked shocked.  
  
"Celpia!" whispered Bardock. "But you're..."  
  
"Dead?!" said Celpia as she points to her halo. "I still am."  
  
"Then that means I'm dead," said Bardock as he looks above his head to expect a halo, but noticed that he didn't have one. "Huh?"  
  
"You're not dead, silly," said Celpia. "You've been saved by Karis. She's healed your wounds and is going to send you back as soon as you recover completely."  
  
"I'm fine," said Bardock as he stretches, but winces in pain as Celpia smirks at him. She starts rubbing Bardock's back.  
  
"No you're not," said Karis as she appears. "You're still physically exhausted from that battle. Your son is alright. He's still alive too."  
  
"I know," said Bardock as Celpia stops rubbing Bardock's back. "Is there any way I can get back to Earth yet?"  
  
"Not yet," said Karis. "Cooler's men are searching for your son and his friends and you're at risk of showing yourself."  
  
"Can you at least tell me where Kakarot's hiding?" said Bardock.  
  
"He's in a cave with Krillin, Oolong, and some animals that were injured," said Karis. "I never met any Saiya-jin who was very sentimental in a very long time. Bardock, I know you think less about your son, but to be truthful, he cares about his planet and that is the real source of his strength."  
  
"Really?" said Bardock.  
  
"Yes, and your source is your son," said Karis. "If you focus more on the planet, you'll become stronger than Kakarot is and perhaps ascend."  
  
"I doubt I'll get too attached to that planet he calls home," said Bardock as he stares down on it. "I know there are billions of lives on that planet, but to protect them all is a very huge resposibility."  
  
"That's why you and Kakarot are the strongest ones alive," said Karis as Bardock sits down. "Rest now. In the morning, you can return to Earth. Right now, you must rest so that you can fight again."  
  
"How did I get here?" said Bardock.  
  
"Remember the rock I gave you?" said Celpia. "That rock is no ordinary rock that Infr gave me when he gave me the choker. It is a Zoi Stone, which is extremely rare since it gives a person special abilities. Of course, it's linked to this world so that if there's ever a chance that you're life is endanger, you are teleported here. However, it won't save you every time from death. Eventually, the stone will break and can never be wished back."  
  
"Oh," said Bardock as he looks at the Zoi Stone. "I hope we defeat Cooler. I want to face those damn androids in three years!"  
  
"You will," said Karis as Bardock lays down and closes his eyes. "Now, just relax. The healing will take place as you sleep, so take it easy."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Goku, Goku?" said Krillin as he tries to wake his friend up after a long night. "Goku!"  
  
"I'm alright Krillin," said Goku as he weakly replies.  
  
"That's good," said Krillin. "I thought you were dead for a minute there."  
  
"Nope," said Goku as he winced in pain.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bardock wakes up as he realized that he felt 100% better and started to stretch. Soon, Karis walks into the room with a plate of food for Bardock to eat. Eating the food, he felt amazingly full as Karis gave Bardock a new set of armor that looked like his old pair.  
  
"Now, it's time for you to go back," said Karis. "Kakarot will need your help against Cooler, so hurry."  
  
"Right," said Bardock as he locates his son's energy in a heartbeat. 'Please don't let me be too late...'  
  
Bardock disappears. Karis stands nearby Celpia, who cried in her hands. Karis walked towards Celpia and comforted her as Karis waited.  
  
'Infr, please let the Saiya-jin defeat the remaining existance of the Cold Family from our universe,' thought Karis.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gohan rushed out of the cave as Goku started to recover. Bardock appears by his son's side as he helps Goku up. Oolong freaks out and tries to hide deeper in the cave behind the animals, but gets knocked out by a loose rock that hits him on the head.  
  
"Son, we must go out there," said Bardock quietly.  
  
"Right," said Goku. "My son and my best friend are endanger."  
  
The two walk out of the cave as Sauza went balistic. (Okay, in the movie, Piccolo kills all of the side villians, so that's why Dore and Neitz are not around anymore. I'm not going to reveal how they die either, except for Sauza. Keep reading.) Sauza's scouter was broken on the ground as Bardock smirked.  
  
"G-Goku..." said Krillin weakly as he falls to the ground.  
  
"Krillin!" said Goku. "Hang on!"  
  
"F-father..." said Gohan as he falls to the ground. (I'm going with the Japanese version of this scene folks. I'll be alternating a ton since there are some things that don't make much sense in this fic.)  
  
"Well, I suppose one of Cooler's men is still alive," said Bardock.  
  
"Cooler?!" said Goku confused.  
  
"Ah, so the Saiya-jins has finally showed himself," said Cooler. "I have someone you probably know."  
  
"Piccolo!" cried Goku. "Put him down, Freeza!"  
  
"You imbecile," said Sauza. "He's Lord Cooler."  
  
"Kakarot, he's Freeza's brother," said Bardock.  
  
Cooler looked at the two Saiya-jins and recognized one of them. He began to remember something...  
  
*** Cooler's Flashback... ***  
  
Freeza hold a Death Ball on the end of his finger as Bardock taunts him to throw it. However, Freeza throws it over Bardock's head and knocks him out. Not far from the destruction of the Planet Vegeta and Freeza's spaceship, Cooler watches on the bridge the chaos.  
  
"Hmph," said Cooler as he watched on, his back turned towards the screen in front of him. "That idiot spared that one Saiya-jin's life."  
  
"Make that two my lord, look!" said Sauza as the cameras on board Kakarot's spacepod showed him sleeping innocently.  
  
"Should we shoot it down?" said Dore.  
  
"No," said Cooler as the chair rotates and his face is seen for the first time. "Freeza's soft if he's spared 2 Saiya-jin who are only third-class trash to us. Let's get out of here."  
  
*** End Flashback ***  
  
"Ah, yes, I remember now," said Cooler. "Bardock, isn't it? And this must be your son."  
  
"Damn right you fool!" sneered Bardock.  
  
"Let Piccolo go!" cried Goku.  
  
"As you wish," said Cooler as Goku gets ready to catch Piccolo, but instead, an explosion is seen as he goes flying through the air in front of Goku's eyes. Cooler floats there innocently as though he did nothing wrong.  
  
"Why did you hurt him?" said Goku.  
  
"He's not worth my time," said Cooler. "So Bardock, Kakarot, shall we get started?"  
  
"Fine!" said Bardock and Goku as their energy laced their bodies. They remained out of their Super Saiya-jin forms as Sauza goes flying into a cliff. (Ouch.) Goku and Bardock both charge at Cooler, Goku in his Kaioken mode while Bardock keeping up with Goku's speed without having to use any fancy power-ups, not even Super Saiya-jin. However, Cooler still manages to kick their asses around the field as they are both batted under water by Cooler's fists.  
  
Underwater, Bardock and Goku both dodge Cooler's tail as he fired two strong energy blasts at both men. They barely threw it into the sky as they fly out of the water and land close to the waterfall. Both Goku and Bardock were breathing hard as Cooler lands directly underneath the waterfall.  
  
"That was good, but I have something that my brother doesn't have," said Cooler. "You see, my brother can transform 4 times, but I can transform once more."  
  
"You're bluffing," said Bardock. (A/N: Couldn't resist.)  
  
"Oh, really? You are about to be the first and only ones who've seen my true power," said Cooler as he begins to transform. He grew taller as he grew spikes on his head as the water flowed against them. His arms grew spikes as well as the rocks beneath his feet cracked against the pressure. Goku and Bardock were barely holding their ground as Cooler completed his transformation. "Are you ready?" The mouth guard falls down as he flies at the two shocked Saiya-jin men. He hits Bardock towards the cliff, where he is buried in the cliff.  
  
"Dad!" cried Goku before he's submerged into the lake. The water moved away as Cooler smashes Goku into the floor of the lake as he screams in pain. As the water splashes against the shore, Bardock comes out of the cliff in a deep crimson aura. His armor broken by his right shoulder as Bardock tried to copy his son's Kaioken attack. Cooler comes up as Bardock flies quickly to hit Cooler for trying to drown his son while Goku comes out of the lake, breathing hard and getting ready to fight again.  
  
"What's wrong?" taunted Cooler as he smacks Bardock at Goku. He caught his father as Goku charges up his Kaioken again and flies at Cooler. He smacks Goku, sending him into the ground, creating a huge linear crater in the ground as Bardock comes after Cooler for doing that. He then gets sent flying into the same cliff Goku was in as his body smashed against his chest, causing him to lose breath for a second before Cooler smashed both of them with his foot.  
  
"Ungh!" cried Bardock. "You bast... uh..."  
  
"Hmph," said Cooler. "How pathic. My brother deserved to die if he was defeated by the likes of you." (A/N: Yeah, I changed it a bit, but this is the English version of Cooler's speech since it sounded pretty cool.) "I am the supreme master of the universe!" He clutched his right hand as he made the ground below crumble in pieces. "I am the great destroyer! The taker of life!" He clutched his left hand that made the ground with a house on it break. "It is my will that this planet and everyone on it, be annilated!" Goku and Bardock fall out of the crater while Cooler was talking and fell to the ground next to each other.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Okay, those of you who were interested in having the lyrics from "Change" in this story, this version of it has it. I'm adding more to it since the original movie cut it off before it got to the end like most movies. So if you don't like the metal, either ignore or read the original version I posted in the original series, Unexpected Fate (Chapter 20). Thank you.)  
  
~(Music to "Change" starts)~  
  
"What's going on?" said Oolong as he runs around panicking. "We're all going to die!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A bird flies to the ground as Bardock got annoyed by the bird's futile attempts to fly and got ready to blast it. However, he remembered something that Karis told him.  
  
~I've watched you change   
Into a fly~  
  
***"I know you think less about your son, but to be truthful, he cares about his planet and that is the real source of his strength."***  
  
'Karis...' thought Bardock as he tried to think of things that will help him regain his strength. He looked at the bird as Goku picked it up.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Goku. (I'm going with the Japanese version now.) "This is all because of me."  
  
~I looked away  
You were on fire~  
  
Goku got up as his hair started to flow into the air wildly as Cooler laughed above their heads. Bardock now understood why his son cared about Earth.  
  
~I watched a change  
In you~  
  
***"If you focus more on the planet, you'll become stronger than Kakarot is and perhaps ascend."***  
  
'I need to...' thought Bardock as he, too got up on his feet next to his son as his hair started to waver in the air. The ends of his bandana flowed like a flag as they both transformed at the same time. Cooler freaks out as the rocks fall to the ground. Goku's hand opened as he gave the small bird enough energy to fly. It flew in the sky past Cooler as he stared in amazement.  
  
~It's like you never  
Had wings  
Now you feel  
So Alive  
I've watched you change~  
  
"What's this? What's going on?" said Cooler in a surprised voice. He looked at the two as they stood there emotionless. "What is this change?" Both Bardock and Goku glared up at Cooler at the same time. "Saiya-jin insects, prepare to be squashed! Ah!" However, his hand was caught by Goku as Bardock stared evilly in Cooler's eyes.  
  
~I took you home  
Set you on the glass~  
  
"Why don't you wake up?" said Goku. "You're hurting people! What have they ever do to you?" Cooler wringed his hand out of Goku's grasp as he punched Goku in the stomach, but it didn't hurt Goku one bit as Bardock grabbed Cooler's fist and started to squish it, painfully. "I cannot let you take your unhappiness out on people anymore."  
  
"Kakarot's right," said Bardock as he releases Cooler's hand. "People don't deserve to perish for the things that you try to claim your own. They are not as strong as you."  
  
~I pulled off your wings  
Then I laughed~  
  
"What are you talking about," said Cooler as he winces in pain. "I kill what I want! The weak die and the strong survive!"  
  
Goku charges up as Bardock follows suit. "Fine then, Cooler. We'll play by your rules. Let's go!" Cooler gets knocked back by Goku's energy as he flies at Cooler with a punch to his face. Bardock follows by a punch in Cooler's gut as he floats there breathing hard.  
  
~I watched a change  
In you~  
  
*Kakarot,* said Bardock telepathically. *We have to kill him.*  
  
*I know,* said Goku. *After all of the things he's done, I cannot let him live. He's no better than Freeza.*  
  
~I watched a change  
In you~  
  
They were both taken by surprise when Cooler started to laugh. "So, this is you're true power? I love it! You both are strong, however..." Cooler fires a huge blast, but neither Goku or Bardock were phased by it. However, it was too late. Cooler was above their head with a Death Ball. "Unlike my brother, I can charge these up faster than he can. This planet is space dust!"  
  
~It's like you never  
Had wings~  
  
Cooler sends it at Goku and Bardock as they both power up and go flying into the ground with the Death Ball in their hands. Side by side, they both crashed into the ground as they both tried with all of their power to send it back.  
  
"I... can't... let it hit... Earth..." said Goku and Bardock at the same time.  
  
~Now you feel  
So alive  
I've watched you change  
It's like you never  
Had wings ahhh ahh ahhh~  
  
"Struggle all you want, but the Earth is history!" said Cooler as he laughs evilly. "No more Saiya-jins, no more Earth, and I am the lord of the universe!"  
  
*Dad,* said Goku. *Let's use our Kamehameha's!*  
  
*But I'm not...* said Bardock.  
  
*Don't doubt yourself,* said Goku. *On my lead. 1... 2... 3!*  
  
~I look at the cross  
Then I look away~  
  
"Kamehameha!" cried both men as their combined effort sends the Death Ball back at Cooler. Bardock's blast was equal to Goku's as they gave it all they had to defeat Cooler.  
  
Give you the lungs to  
Blow me away  
  
"What?! Impossible!" cried Cooler as he flies out in space on the Death Ball. "You miserable Saiya-jin will pay! When I get off of this thing, I'm going to destroy your planet! Huh?" A bright light shines behind Cooler as he looks behind him and smirks. "It's the Earth's sun. Maybe I should blow that up and let them all freeze to death." (A/N: I thought that was pretty funny. lol. *Scrix hits CMG with his staff for interrupting the story.* Ouch!)   
  
~I've watched a change  
In you  
It's like you never  
Had wings~  
  
The smirk suddenly changed to a look of horror. "Wait a second, I'M GOING STRAIGHT TOWARDS IT!" Cooler panics as he goes flying into the sun. "Why didn't I destroy them sooner? Wait, I remember now. I remember now!" (A/N: I couldn't resist putting those lines in my story, peeps! I love when he said it! *Scrix once again beats CMG with his staff and tapes her mouth shut.* Mmph!)  
  
~Now you feel  
So Alive  
I've watched you change.  
Now you feel Alive~  
  
***""No," said Cooler as the chair rotates and his face is seen for the first time. "Freeza's soft if he's spared 2 Saiya-jin who are only third-class trash to us."***  
  
"Maybe I was the one who was too soft..." said Cooler as the flames from the sun engulf him.  
  
~I've watched you change  
It's like you never  
Had wings ahhh ahh ahhh~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Grandfather?" said Gohan's voice.  
  
"Dad?" said Goku's voice as Bardock opens his eyes.  
  
"We did it," said Bardock. "I understand now why you guys always protect this planet."  
  
"Of course," said Goku. "It's where we live and all life, no matter how big or small lives on this planet in peace rather than in chaos and death."  
  
"Hey dad," said Gohan. "Have you've seen Piccolo anywhere?"  
  
"Not since he..." said Goku.  
  
"It's alright," said Krillin. "He's fine."  
  
"Yeah, I guess," said Gohan as a pile of rocks started to shift. "Piccolo?"  
  
Suddenly from out of the rocks shot out Sauza, pissed off and still alive. He laughs insanely as he prepares to fight again. Goku, Bardock, Krillin, Gohan, Oolong, and Icarus are helpless.  
  
"Die!" cried Sauza as a familiar beam came from behind the group that stood before them. "Ungh!" Sauza fell to the ground dead as Gohan smiles.  
  
"Piccolo?" said Gohan as he looks behind him as Goku smiles. "Thank you, Piccolo!"  
  
'I guess I owe you,' thought Bardock as he falls unconscious.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
CMG: (tears tape off of her mouth) I'm done! Hope you guys enjoyed the songfic version of this!  
  
Scrix: The other version was better than this piece of crap you wrote.  
  
CMG: Shut-up. Later! 


End file.
